sonic_battlefandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog (ソニック・ザ・ヘッジホッグ Sonikku za Hejjihoggu) is the main protagonist of Sonic Battle. He is a 15-year-old blue anthropomorphic hedgehog gifted with the ability to run at the speed of sound and beyond, hence his name, and possesses lightning fast reflexes to match. As his species implies, Sonic can also roll up into a concussive ball, primarily to attack enemies. In Sonic Battle In Sonic Battle, Sonic found a Gizoid robot during a stroll at Emerald Beach. As he examined it, Sonic displayed some fighting moves upon its request, forming a Link. Sonic decided to take it to Tails to get it examined, but ran into Shadow, who demanded the Gizoid. Sonic refused though, and defeated him battle. As Shadow told Sonic to keep the Gizoid from Eggman and left, Sonic presented Tails with the Gizoid, but then saw Rouge on the beach and left to investigate her. Rouge told Sonic she and the government were after the Gizoid too, but Sonic got her to leave after fighting her. When returning to Tails' Lab, Sonic encountered and defeated an E-121 Phi before finding Tails unharmed. Tails then revealed to Sonic that the Gizoid evolved with each Chaos Emerald inserted into it and that it could copy fighting moves. Thrilled, Sonic decided to train it. After some training, Sonic named the Gizoid "Emerl", and they and Tails decided to see if Knuckles had a Chaos Emerald to help Emerl evolve. On the way, they faced an E-121 Phi and Chaos Gamma, but defeated both. When they got there, however, Knuckles mistook Emerl for an E-121 Phi and attacked him. After Emerl beat Knuckles, Sonic and Tails explained everything and got Knuckles' Chaos Emerald which they gave to Emerl. Sonic continued training Emerl, until Tails decided to take Emerl to Central City for examination. When they returned, Sonic heard from Tails and Rouge that Emerl was a weapon of mass destruction, but Sonic refused to believe it and suggested they could reprogram Emerl, and Rouge revealed that they could reset Emerl by inserting all seven Chaos Emeralds into him and giving him an unknown keyword. While wary of Rouge's motives, Sonic nevertheless introduced her to Emerl (forming a Link with her), but then Rouge left. Knuckles then arrived and Sonic told what had happen before he and Emerl began to tease him, which let to a fight between the three of them. From there, Sonic continued Emerl's training until he saw Amy coming and ran away, only to learn when he returned that Rouge had stolen Emerl. Sonic later found Emerl with Rouge and engaged her in battle with Tails and Knuckles' aid and eventually made Rouge surrendered Emerl. Later on, Sonic left Emerl with Tails for a while and when he returned, he heard from Emerl that Knuckles had been tricked by Eggman during his absence. Soon after, Sonic and Emerl met Amy again, who viewed Emerl as hers and Sonic’s "baby". As Sonic was berated by Amy for his parenting, he ran off when Emerl made a bad choice of words. He later returned and was told by Amy that he had to marry her now since she had helped raising Emerl, but Sonic fled after tricking Amy to close her eyes. Sonic and Tails later left Emerl in Amy's and Cream’s care, when they checked out a lead on a Chaos Emerald, which turned out to be fake. Later, Sonic was contacted by Eggman who claimed he held Cream and Emerl hostage, but he did not believe him when he could not prove it (as Emerl and Cream had escaped). He later saw Eggman captured in his own "spiky rodent trap" by Emerl and Cream on-screen, and headed out to pick them up. Sonic later met Shadow again and thought he want to capture Emerl, but heard that it was not his intention. Shadow informed Sonic that Emerl only needed one more Chaos Emerald to awake his full power, which would destroy the world, but Sonic believed Emerl would not do that since he had a heart like Shadow, who was also a top secret ultimate weapon. As Shadow brushed off his arguments, Sonic gave up trying to convince Shadow and let him have Emerl. Despite Emerl being attracted to Shadow's Chaos Emerald, Sonic let Emerl go with Shadow, believing he would learn who he really was with his help. When Emerl then came to fight Shadow after having reset to a good robot, Sonic teamed up with Shadow to test Emerl's abilities to the fullest. After the fight, Sonic saw that Emerl no longer needed him and told him to live his life on his own, though he noted his punches could use some work. Later on, Sonic and Emerl met Eggman, who announced that he would use his Final Egg Blaster on his newest Death Egg to conquer the world before escaping. Sonic and Emerl then met up with Tails, who had brought a transporter to the Death Egg with him, and Sonic chose Emerl to be the one stop Eggman since the transporter could only send one at the time. When Emerl left for the Death Egg, Sonic and his friends watched Emerl through a monitor on the Death Egg. After Emerl defeated Eggman however, the doctor fired the Final Egg Blaster, destroying some stars, which caused Emerl to revert to his original programming. However, Eggman was unable to control Emerl as expected, and Emerl prepared to fire the Final Egg Blaster at Earth. As The Master Emerald then appeared, Sonic went to the Death Egg with it, hoping to neutralize Emerl's power, but Emerl smashed the Master Emerald. Tails then told Sonic that he could stop Emerl by damaging him, but it would destroy him. With a heavy heart, Sonic engaged Emerl in battle and defeated him with his full strength. As Emerl began to say farewell, Sonic, in a rare chase of emotional denial, tried to assure Emerl everything would be fine, only for Emerl to disappear. Back home, Sonic tried to comfort his friends over Emerl’s death and was positive they would see Emerl again one day. Playstyle Sonic's one of the fastest characters in the game. Overall, his playstyle revolves around him using his speed and quick attacks to win the game. He has an average attacking strength, and an above average defensive strength, allowing him to take a lot of damage, and dish out fairly enough back. His movement is his best asset. Sonic is able to quickly get to place to place, either on ground or in the air. This lets Sonic get out of tricky situations pretty quickly, pressure run-away opponents, and perfrom quick mix-ups. His jump is also one of the most average, yet quickest jumps in the game, being able to drop pretty quickly. His Dash Skill, Sonic Leap, allows him to quickly close gaps and avoid most Trap attacks. Using this, he is able to quickly close in on characters like Knuckles, in which Sonic can avoid his powerful Meteor Crush, and counter with his own attacks. Speaking of attacks, Sonic has some of the fastest in the game. This causes many of Sonic's attacks to beat out others in close combat situations, which is important in Sonic Battle. Many of his special attacks, such as his Air Trap, can also be great spacing tools, allowing Sonic to have some breathing room against characters like Tails and Shadow. However, Sonic has his weaknesses. His average ratings allow Sonic to be outclassed by other characters, especially those like Knuckles, Gamma, Chaos, and Emerl, who can trick him, and get him into a deadly combo. Although he could survive most attacks, he doesn't have any tools to get out of combos or counter in certain situations, like Cream's C.Revolution/Chao Rush chains, or Tails' Flick attacks. Sonic's own One-Shot attacks, or special attacks in general, can be very difficult to land at times. Sonic also has a below average healing speed, causing his One-Shot gauge to rise slower than others. Metagame Sonic currently rests at the top of the A tier. (3rd place) This is due to his fast frame data, good combos, and fairly good match-ups against most of the cast, with his only real problematic match-ups being against Cream, Amy, Emerl, and Shadow. Moveset Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters